Cassandra
Cassandra can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Cassandra , and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before she flees. = Basic information = Cassandra has 1,275,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 12.5M, 2 Epics 30.9M Participants: up to 90 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 300+ * 20 people levels 150-299 * 10 people levels 1-149 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Cassandra has two different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (900,000,000) - Dispatch to defeat Cassandra. * Snakes (375,000,000) - Dispatch to enable Wind Weakness on Cassandra. Reduces damage to Cassandra by a maximum of 30%, scaled by the amount of health left. 'Piercing/Resistance' Cassandra has Piercing and Earth Resistances, and Wind Weakness. * Head - +35 Piercing Resistance (Max block 20%), +20 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%). When Snakes are defeated, 0 Earth Resistance and -15 Wind Resistance (Maximum bonus 15%) * Snakes - +35 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 20%) 'Divine Armor' All parts of Cassandra have Divine Armor. This armor requires 810 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 35% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.0432% for each point of Divine Power you have. 'Item Requirements' To get full damage on Cassandra, you must have several items in your inventory: * x10 (from Aspect of Death), or you lose 20% of your damage. * x7 (from Alperon, the Corrupted -alchemy-), or you will lose an additional 10%. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Cassandra' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Cassandra' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 12,470,000 (starts at 9,750,000), 2 - 30,890,000 (starts at 15,290,000) 'Alchemy' * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x5 * . Needs: ** x5 * (Off-Hand: 55 Attack, 55 Defense, 1 Slot, 200 Divine Power). Needs: ** x20 ** x3 ** x3 ** x3 * (Off-Hand: 60 Attack, 70 Defense, 1 Slot, +80 Physical Resistance, 210 Divine Power). Needs: ** x2 (from Casssandra) ** x10 ** x10 (from Svarog) ** x10 (from Lothorewyn) ** x10 (from Alperon) ** x10 (from Aspect of Death) **Must own (not consumed): x1, x1 'Item Archives' * Adversary item archive: ** x5: +5 Attack each * Relic item archive: ** x2: +25 Attack each * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Attack each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 34,000,000 pure damage (projected) in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Cassandra 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Cassandra 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points 'Notes' * Introduced: October 17, 2013 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters